custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Custom Barney Television Specials (SuperMalechi's version)/@comment-108.29.16.76-20120503055321/@comment-71.241.146.194-20120810211413
End Credit MusicEdit #Jingle Bells #O Christmas Tree #Deck the Halls #We Wish You a Merry Christmas Scenes from the Theme Song with lyrics of the Theme Song in place are:Edit 1997-1999 versionEdit 2001 versionEdit 2004 versionEdit NotesEdit *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1994 costume. *BJ has his 1994 voice and costume. *Baby Bop has her 1993 voice and costume. *The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen in "Barney LIVE! In New York City". *The musical arrangements used in this episode were also heard in "Season 14", with a christmas twist. *The same BJ voice was also used in "Sense-Sational Day" *The arrangements for the end credit music used in this episode were also heard in "Camp WannaRunnaRound". *In the original 1997 release, the cover isn't like the 2011 home video cover. It's silimar to Night Before Christmas's 2008 re-release cover: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and Santa on a sleigh. In the 2004 VHS/DVD re-release, the cover is silimar to the Te-e-riffic Holiday Collection box set's cover. *This is one of the times time lapse is used. It's when they wrap the presents faster. *In "A Very Merry Christmas", they used the Season 3 version of the Barney Home Video intro, while in "Barney's Special Christmas Adventure", they used the Season 5-6 version of the Barney Home Video intro and while the 2004 VHS/DVD re-release used the Season 7-13 version of the Barney Home Video intro. *When BJ says "Hi, Barney! Hi Guys", the sound clip of "Hi Barney!" is taken from "An Adventure of Make-Believe", except it it pitched up to +3 and the sound clip of "Hi guys!" is taken from "Barney In Outer Space", except it was pitched down to -4, and all sound clips are mixed with BJ's 1996 voice. *When BJ says "Check it out", the sound clip is from a 1996 Season 3 episode, and sounds like "Here we Go!" from Sense-Sational Day, but in different words: "Check it out!". *Shawn wore the same clothes in the "Once Upon a Time" *Min wore the same hair-style in "Barney's Talent Show" and the same clothes in the Barney segment from "Kids For Character". *Chip wore the same clothes in "Waiting For Mr. MacRooney". *Keesha wore the same hair-style in "Barney's Halloween Party" and the same clothes in "Barney In Outer Space". Release DatesEdit *November 14, 1997 *October 5, 1999 *December 18, 2001 *November 9, 2004 "A Very Merry Christmas" PreviewsEdit 1997Edit OpeningEdit #Lyrick Studios FBI Warining #Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning #Lyrick Studios Logo (1997) #Barney's Great Adventure Teaser Trailer (1997) #Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation For Previews of Other Barney Home Videos screen (1995) #Barney Home Video Classic Collecton Logo (1995) #Barney & Friends Home Video Intro (Season 3 Version) #A Very Merry Christmas Title Card ClosingEdit #End Credits #Actimates Barney Preview #Barney Good Day Good Night Preview #Kids For Character Choice Counts Preview #Barney's Adventure Bus Preview #Lyrick Studios Logo (1997) 1999Edit OpeningEdit #Lyrick Studios FBI Warining #Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning #Lyrick Studios Logo (1998) #Barney Home Video Classic Collecton Logo (1995) #Sing and Dance with Barney Preview #Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation For Previews of Other Barney Home Videos screen (1992) #Barney & Friends Home Video Intro (Season 1 Version) #A Very Merry Christmas Title Card ClosingEdit #End Credits #Barney Let's Play School Preview #Barney's Big Surprise Preview #Barney In Outer Space Preview #Kids for Character Preview #Barney Home Video Classic Collecton Logo (1995) #Lyrick Studios Logo (1998) 2001Edit OpeningEdit #Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning #HiT Entertainment Logo (2001) #The Wiggles' Yule Be Wiggling Preview #Bob the Builder: The BIG Game VHS Preview #Barney's Halloween Party / Be My Valentime, Love Barney VHS Preview #Barney Home Video Intro (Season 4-5 Version) #Barney's Special Christmas Adventure Title Card ClosingEdit #End Credits #Barney's Fun & Games Preview #HiT Entertainment Logo (2001) 2004Edit OpeningEdit #HiT Entertainment FBI Warining #HiT Entertainment Interpol Warning #Barney Home Video Intro (Season 6-13 Version) #Barney's Super Power Xmas Title Card ClosingEdit #Barney Says Title Card #End Credits #Kids for Character Preview #Barney & Friends Barney's Colorful World! Preview #Bob the Builder: The Live Show Preview #Angelina Ballerina Lights Camera Action Preview #HiT Entertainment Logo (2001)